Usuario:Luniitta
450px|link= Holaaaaaaawiis**: Me llamo Luniitta & puedes escribir cualquier cosa en mi muro, menos groserias:)) ♥! Graciias♥! Bueno, ahora hablemos de mi: * Soy muy divertida, atletica, graciosa, tec, etc...., pero lo que mas me gusta de todo, es que, valoren mushisimo la amistad, ya que de eso es de lo que vivo. Me gusta ayudar a las demas personas con sus problemas de amistad o solucionarles su amistad con alguien. Me encanta hacer amigos nuevos:) y por sobre todo me encantra alegrarle la vida a las personas con una sonrisa en mi rostro, I ♥ Smile. My Little Pony Con respecto a la serie My Little pony La Magia de la Amistad o My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, bueno_ la verdad, es que a mi desde que comenzo la serie en Discovery Kids ( yo viendolo en Chile - Arica ), no me emocionaba tanto por el estreno, ni siquiera me gustaria verlo, pero cuando un dia lo vi (fue como a la semana despues de que se estreno), vi ese capitulo "Vestida para el Exito", me senti como: esa sensacion de alegria, de sentir que este programa te demuestra algo maravilloso, te enseña lo importanticiom de la amistad y de que hay que valorar tus verdaderas amigas........ thumb|Rarity haciendo el vestido de Rainbow Dash Desde entonces no me he perdido ningun capitulo de My Little Pony. Todas mis amigas me dicen que me paresco mucho a Pinkie Pie (nombre real Pinkamina Diana Pie), ya que soy muy alocada, divertida, me encantan las fiestas, me gusta mucho sonreir y hacer amigos nuevos, a parte conosco a casi todo el colegio en donde voy... Bueno existen muchos personajes que me encantan de My Little Pony como por ejemplo;Twilight Sparkle, ya que ella nunca se rinde, si hay algun problema complicadisimo, ella siempre tratara de encontrr la solucion, para todo hay solucion; también esta Pinkie Pie, que, bueno de ella me encanta todo, pero lo que mas destaco de ella es que para todo, donde la veas, siempre tendra una sonrisa en su cara, ella usa, la sonrisa como medicamento mágico para alegrarle la vida a todo el mundo, ya sea porque esta triste o amargado, con la cara larga o llena de lágrimas, ella usa su sonrisa para devolverle la alegría al mundo, a parte tambien destaco de ella su espiritu de que lo imposible, puede ser posible, ella no ve lo dificil que puede ser una situacion o lo complicada que se ponga, aun la situacion mas imposible, ella lo transforma en posible, como en el capitulo "La Plaga del Siglo ", Pinkie Pie al final del cpítulo ella logra espantar a los parasprite, tocando 10 instrumentos a la vez o en otras ocasiones me gusta cuando ella rompe la "pared cuarta pared "; tambien otros personajes que me encantan son La Princesa Celestia y La Princesa Luna ; pues ya que desde pequeña me encantaban las princesa, y hasta entonces me siguen encantando; bueno la Princesa Celestia me encanta ya que es como una imagen materna hacia Twilie, siempre le da enseñanzan nuevas para poder salir adelante, ademas desde que vi el capítulo Cura Mágica y Misteriosa me encanto su voz en la cancion Tiempo de Crecer, honestamente puedo decir, que canta maravilloso, la Princesa Luna me gusta ya que, en primer lugar yo me llamo Luna, segundo, porque aunque alla hecho que Equestria callera en la noche eterna, ella gracias a los Elemento de la Armonía, se volvio buena y si uno aprende a conocerla mejor,es muy divertida.thumb|108px|Pinkie Pie rompiendo la cuarta pared Desde que veo My Little Pony, la vida la miro con otros ojos, valoro mucho mas la amistad, que la verdadera magia de la amistad nunca se pierde, que el fuego o llama de la amistad jamas se apagara si tienes a un amigo a tu lado... Mi OC: Mi OC: Nombre: Princess Magic Glow Cuando pequeña: Es una pequeña alicornio, de cuero rosa palido, ojos rosado, de crin y cola color amarilllo guagua y fucsia♥ Su Talento: Tal como lo dice su Cutie Mark; ella tiene el talento de dar amistad a cualquier persona, ella reprenta la llama de la amistad, esa llama que nunca se apaga, tiene la posibilidad de hacer todo una marsvillosa amistad, de solucionar, desde la amistad mas leve, hasta el problema de amistad mas grande jamas visto. Su Cutie Mark es un corazón rosado de fuego. ♥-♥ 'Historia:' Ella nacio en la cuidad capital de Equestria, Canterlot. Es hija de la Princesa Lovely Smile y del Rey Nightlight, tiene una hermana mayor, ya de 15 años de edad llamada Sunbeam. Su nombre se debe a que al nacer, sucedio que una pequeña chispa de magia, caida de lo mas alto del cielo, llego a su cuerpo, y un resplandor magico aparecio de ella. Era una magia diferente a la que se conocia en esos tiempos, su resplandor fue realmente MAGICO. (Magic: Magico *~* Glow: Respandor) Actualmente, Magic Glow tiene 5 años de edad ''Galería'' Princess Magic Glow.png Imagen1ok.png Amigos confiables: *WHITE WOLF 678 *Tspkl2012 *Miguel sparkle *Gingana *Pinkie Pie's friend *Luiselmarlyto *Luna (princess of the night) *RainbowDasie~ *Princess Cadence! *Fireshot *Patucki *Rainbow dashie (rd) Galería My Little Pony collage.jpg|Twilight Sparkle collage1.jpg|Applejack collage2.jpg|Fluttershy collage3.jpg|Pinkie Pie♥ :33 collage4.jpg|Rainbow Dash collage5.jpg|Rarity collage6.jpg|Spike collage7.jpg|Princess Celestia collage8.jpg|Princess Luna collage9.jpg|Discord collage10.jpg|Dislestia♥-♥c': collage12.jpg|Queen Chrysalis collagereysombra.jpg|Rey Sombra collageprincesscadance.jpg|Princess Cadance collagesa.jpg|Shining Armor collagecmc.jpg|Cutie Mark Crusaders :) collagezecora.jpg|Zecora collagecheerilee.jpg|Cheerilee collagealcaldesa.jpg|Alcaldesa collagespitfire.jpg|Spitfire collagesoarin.jpg|Soarin collageloswonderbolts.jpg|Los Wonderbolts collagecelebridades.jpg|Celebridades collagesnowdrop.jpg|Snowdrop Algunas Frases que me encantan de My Little Pony :88 "Con Cerrojo y sin orrojo, un pastelillo a mi ojo" - Pinkie Pie "Me fue encomendada la tarea de hacer una serie que pudieran disfrutar tanto los niños como sus padres mientras la ven" - Lauren Faust " Pinkie Pie que supero el miedo riendo ante el peligro, representa el espíritu de la risa" - Twilight Sparkle "Fiesta de Alicornios" (Alicorns Party) - Pinkie Pie Episodios Favoritos :3 Primera Temporada #La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 #La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2 #La plaga del siglo #Empacando el Invierno #Vestida para el éxito #Las predicciones de Pinkie #La rain-plosión sónica #La aventura del ave #Crónicas de la amistad #Fiesta para una #La mejor noche en la historia Segunda Temporada #El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1 #El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 2 #Lección Cero #Luna Eclipsada #La Hermandad de los Cascos #La Crema y Nata #La noche de los corazones cálidos #El Último Rodeo #El Día de los Corazones y los Cascos #Una Amiga en Acción #Llegó la Hora #El Cuarto Poder de Ponyville #El MMMisterio en el Tren de la Amistad #Una boda en Canterlot, Parte 1 #Una boda en Canterlot, Parte 2 Tercera Temporada #El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 1 #El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 2 #Demasiadas Pinkie Pies #La Mala Semilla #Duelo de Magia #La Reunión de la Familia Apple #Paciencia y Amistad #Cura Mágica y Misteriosa Cuarta Temporada #La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 1 #La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 2 #Bats! #Rarity Takes Manehattan #Pinkie Apple Pie #Rainbow Falls #Three's a Crowd #Pinkie Pride #Simple Ways #It Ain't Easy Being Breezies #Leap of Faith #Twilight's Kingdom, Part 1 #Twilight's Kingdom, Part 2 Canciones Favoritas Primera Temporada: #My Little Pony Canción de Inicio #Canción de la Risa #Envolviendo el Invierno #Es Arte un Vestido Hacer #Pinkie Pie's Singing Telegram #En La Gala Segunda Temporada: #My Little Pony Canción de Inicio #Cada vez más Popular #The Heart Carol #Flim Flam Brothers Song #The Perfect Stallion #Smile Song #Hermano Mayor Mejor Amigo por Siempre (HMMAPS) #This Day Aria #Love is in Bloom Tercera Temporada: #My Little Pony Canción de Inicio #¿Fallaré o Aprobaré? #Demostrar que los Podemos Salvar #Preparada Hoy ya Estás #Babs Seed, la Bully #El Granero Levantar #Morning in Ponyville #Lo que mi Cutie Mark me Dice a Mí #I've Got to Find a Way #Cuando un Amigo es de Verdad #Tiempo de Crecer #Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle #Todo en Equestria Videos Favoritos thumb|left|326pxthumb|left|335px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px|me hizo llorar este video:')